Cutter Stevens
by Emmint
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Arizona Ranger. Cutter and Sam Cresswell have married and both are in the Rangers. They are bushwhaked by gang of stage robbers, Sam is killed and Cutter wounded. Sergeant Hawk finds him and takes him to get medical aid. Then both start to track the men east as they head for Dodge City and the mother of all showdowns.
1. Ambush

**Southern Arizona**

Sam Cresswell and Cutter Stevens were trailing a gang of stage-coach robbers, they didn't know it but the men had set up an ambush. The first sign was when the gang started shooting badly wounded the two rangers fell. The gang raced east their intention to raid the stages in Kansas.

"Cutter, they're heading east. I'm not going to make it, the kids."

"Your sister has them. I'm going to find those men, Sam, I'll bring them in if it's the last thing I do!" He listened for an answer but none came," he lapsed into semi-consciousness, when he round he saw that someone had built a fire and was now preparing coffee, the man turned.

"I am Sergeant Hawk, Indian Police."

"You're Apache?"

"Half-Apache, my mother is white. She was a captive, I was a year-old when the soldiers came and took her. She lives near Dodge City now, I see her and my white family from time to time," Hawk watched Cutter as he looked around. "I am sorry I buried your friend."

"Wife, she was my wife, and my partner."

"I think you loved her very much," Hawk said, Cutter nodded. "You have children?"

"Two boys, Matthew and Dillon," Hawk smiled.

"Have you ever been to Dodge City?"

"Yes, that's where I met Samantha, though she preferred being called Sam. We named our boys after Matt Dillon. Do you know him?"

"He is my friend, we have been on many trails together," Hawk helped Cutter up on to his horse.

"I will take you to the Doctor in Oracle."

"That's where we live, so her sister can look after our kids when we're out on the trail," they travelled for four hours, the people looked up as Hawk and Cutter rode up to the Doctor's office and helped Cutter into the office. Ranger Captain Tom Banks came in while Cutter was being treated. Hawk took Ranger Captain Banks to one side he explained what had happened.

"If you wish I will take your men to where it happened to bring her home?"

"No, neither Cutter nor Sam would wish that. Cutter will want to go after them."

"I will help him, their tracks went east from the place. I hope they make the mistake of robbing stages near Dodge City."

"Matt Dillon's territory?" Hawk nodded, the Doctor entered.

"Captain, Cutter will be well again in a couple of weeks," Cutter hobbled into the front office,

"As soon as I'm fit I'm going after them. Their faces are etched into my brain, if I can I'll bring them back to hang. I'll need fugitive warrants and extradition papers."

Two weeks later Cutter and Sergeant Hawk started to trail the robbers east, leading a pack horse with enough supplies to get them as far as Dodge City if need be. Cutter and Hawk rode north to the site of the ambush, Hawk watched Cutter closely as he stood by Sam's grave, he knew Cutter was ready when he turned and mounted his horse. Hawk was surprised that the signs were still there. "Cutter, it looks like they are heading towards Albuquerque," Cutter nodded and they followed the signs east.


	2. Trail to Dodge

After three weeks of tracking they crossed from the Nations into Kansas and four hours later came across a stage being held up, both the driver and shotgun rider were dead. They chased the gang off, Hawk looked in the coach. "Anyone hurt?"

"No, thanks to your timely arrival," a young man said.

"Where were you heading?" Cutter asked.

"North to Dodge City," a drummer said.

"Right, we'll take you on into Dodge," Cutter and Hawk picked up the bodies of the driver and shotgun guard and put them in the rear compartment. They got up onto the box, Cutter slapped the reins and urged the horses up into a canter. They kept going until Cutter saw a building, he steered the coach into the yard.

"Howdy, welcome to Miller's Crossing, there's food and coffee in the house. Where's Phil Davies and Ted Nolan?"

"In the back. They're dead, stage was held up, we come across them, drove the gang off afore they got anything," they entered the house with the passengers, who all wanted to know if they'd be able to get to Dodge. "That's where we're going to so we'll take the stage the rest of the way," relieved everyone sat to eat a meal of ham, potatoes and beans."

"You going to take the bodies on into Dodge?" the station man asked.

"Yep, they deserve a decent burial, not some hole on the prairie," Cutter said. The passengers were curious about the badges worn by Cutter and Hawk. "I'm an Arizona Ranger and Hawk is Indian Police of an Apache reservation. We're trailing a gang of stage robbers, not the ones who attacked your stage. The one's we're after killed my partner and wounded me."

"Cutter isn't telling you everything, his partner was also his wife."

"They take women in the Arizona Rangers?"

"Ma'am, they take anyone who has skill with guns and a passion for seeing justice done," Hawk said. "Should be in Dodge tonight, we'll be reporting to the marshal, Matt Dillon."

"You ever met him?"

"Yep, a time or two. He's a damn good man to have at your side when the chips are down," Cutter said.

"Stage is ready. You going to take the stage on then?" the station man said.

"Yeah, we're going to Dodge anyway," Cutter said.

"You want to leave your horses here?"

"No, just leave 'em tied to the back of the stage," everyone went out to climb aboard the stage, Cutter took the reins again and slapped the reins urging the horses on into a trot. Four hours later they headed up Front Street to halt at the stage depot. Hawk smiled seeing Festus.

"Wall, if it ain't ol Sergeant Hawk?"

"Howdy Festus. Get Doc and Matt, stage was held up, they didn't get anything though. They did kill the driver and shotgun rider," Cutter and Hawk jumped down and unhitched their horses from the back tethering them to the nearest hitching pole. Festus left and returned with Matt and Doc. "Bodies are in the back, Matt."

"Howdy, Matt," Cutter said.

"Cutter," there was an implied question in Matt's response.

"Sam's dead, Matt, line of duty."

"Damn, you two ever..."

"Yep, got two boys, she insisted that they both be named for you, eldest is Matthew and the youngest Dillon. Fill you in tomorrow right now all I need is sleep," Matt nodded, watching as the bodies were removed and the strong-box with its gold shipment for Bodkins Bank transferred over to the bank.


	3. Reunion

**Author's Note: This chapter includes three members of the original Magnificent Seven (Movie), they kept intruding into my thoughts as I typed almost begging to be included in the story, so please excuse me for not putting this as a crossover, it wasn't intended to be but they were demanding to be included.**

Cutter felt refreshed the next morning, he dressed and left the Dodge House, he walked to Delmonico's to join, Matt, Doc, Kitty, Hawk and Festus for Breakfast. "Cutter, Hawk told us about Sam," Cutter nodded glad he didn't have to launch into a lengthy explanation.

"I'll know them when I see them, Matt. I plan on taking them back to Oracle, see them hang."

"The gang that robbed the stage…"

"Nope, wasn't them. Matt, that gang, they weren't masked. I don't think they intended leaving anyone alive."

"Hawk said you figured that the men you're after were headed in this direction," Matt said.

"The tracks certainly and they headed east straight after the ambush, let's say I hope they head here," Cutter said.

"You do?" Matt asked.

"Yes, because it will be their second mistake."

"Second mistake?" Doc asked.

"Yes, their first was killing Sam and getting me pissed off," Matt sensed that Cutter would shut down if he pushed him too hard. Kitty noticed the tears forming in Cutter's eyes; she put her hand on his.

"You come to the Long Branch, Cutter, when you feel the need to talk about it," Cutter nodded, not sure he'd ever want to talk about Sam's death. He finished his breakfast quietly then wandered off to the stable; standing by his horse gave him the chance to talk without talking to people. Hawk watched Cutter from the door of the stables, at least Cutter was talking if only to his horse, a rider dismounted outside, Hawk moved to the side.

"Obliged to you," the man led his horse into the stable and into a stall, Cutter saw him come in he smiled grimly as he recognised the first of the men who'd killed Sam. Cutter walked up to the door, Hawk noted the look on Cutter's face, they headed for the marshal's office.

"That rider is one of them," Hawk took a glance back at the stable and nodded, they entered the office. "Matt, they're starting to drift in."

"Cutter, if they robbed stages in Arizona why would they come in to Dodge?" Matt asked.

"Because they first robbed the bank in Tombstone, so I figure that they'll try the bank here. Hawk knows what the first one looks like he came into the stable while I was seeing to my horse," Hawk nodded. "They'll probably all come into the Long Branch tonight, stay peaceable today try to lull you into a false sense of security. They'll try for the bank tomorrow; it's what they did in Tombstone. Wyatt wasn't there at the time he was taking a prisoner to Yuma."

"I knew Wyatt when he was deputy here a few years ago; is Doc Holliday still with him?"

"Sure is, they're having problems with the Clantons'. The Clantons' have been rustling cattle in Mexico and shipping them north, problem is there's no proof as yet. Tombstone is a powder keg waiting to blow up," Cutter said, watching out the window he saw the second of the men that he was after and the six men from the stage robbery they'd foiled. "Oh, oh, things are now considerably worse. The second man I'm after and the six men who tried that stage. Looks like there'll be twelve men trying the bank."

"Ok! Festus find Quint, Newly and Burke bring them to the office and we'll form up a plan. Cutter, I'm going to see Mr Bodkin let him know what's happening," Cutter nodded as Matt left the office; Mr Bodkin came over to see him as he entered the bank.

"What can I do for you, Marshal," Mr Bodkin said.

"Well, it's a little delicate, could we talk in private?" Matt asked.

"Certainly, Marshal," Mr Bodkin led Matt into his office, a little puzzled.

"We're pretty certain that there'll be an attempt on the bank tomorrow by at least six men possibly as many as twelve."

"Marshal, you've got to do something," Mr Bodkin said panic showing in his voice.

"We are planning things as we speak, you know I've got some fine deputies and we have the aid of an Arizona ranger and an Apache Policeman. Cutter and Hawk have trailed six of those men from Arizona; we think they've joined up with the men who attempted the stage and they're here to grab that gold shipment you received thanks to Cutter and Hawk foiling the stage hold up. I'll let you know what plan we come up with later I just thought you should know about it."

"Of course thank you, Marshal," Mr Bodkin was relieved that Matt was going to be able to do something. He watched Matt stop by the head teller and pay in his government check which for once was on time, this check included three months back pay. Matt left the bank as he did so he saw some men he thought he knew go into the Long Branch; he followed them in joining them at the bar.

"Howdy, Chris," Matt said addressing Chris Adams.

"Matt, how are you?"

"Fine, you three been doing well?"

"Yeah, heard you got married to Kitty?" Matt nodded.

"Four years ago; we've got twins a boy and a girl. Kitty came up to them," Matt hugged her close. "Kitty, this is Chris Adams, an old friend and his companions are Vin and Lee."

"Matt was just telling us about the twins."

"We named our son Galen after Doc, and our daughter is Rose after Matt's mother. Matt, how's Cutter coping?"

"He's fine; I'm going back to the office we need to plan for tomorrow. Chris, come see me in the office I might have a proposition for you," Chris nodded sipping at his whiskey.

"As soon as we've had lunch," Matt nodded and left to go back to the office; Cutter looked up as Matt came in.

"Cutter, do you know Chris Adams?"

"I've heard of him, a good man to have at your side."

"He's just arrived in Dodge, with Vin and Lee; I asked him to come see me."

"You're thinking of asking them to help?" Matt nodded, Festus handed some coffee around; Chris, Vin and Lee came in just as he was doing this, he got some extra cups out and served up some more.

"Chris, this is Festus my deputy and these are Newly and Quint they take up the deputies badge when needed. Cutter Stevens, he's an Arizona Ranger and Hawk is an Apache policeman."

"Know any good gunsmiths?" Vin asked. "I've got a rifle that needs a good overhaul."

"Newly, he's the local go-to for all that."

"Convenient having a gunsmith who's also a deputy," Lee said; everybody laughed.

"Okay, Matt, you mentioned a proposition and I wouldn't imagine that it pays well."

"Cutter, thinks the bank may be attempted tomorrow, at least six men maybe as many as twelve. You're right the pay won't be great, I can let you have twenty dollars each, no more than that," Doc came in while they were making plans. "Doc, how busy are you going to be tomorrow?"

"Well, I've got a couple of walk in patients coming tomorrow, other than that it's going to be fairly quiet," Doc had a sneaking suspicion that was about to change.

"Good then you'll be available, because the bank may be attempted and if that happens we may have some customers coming your way, live or dead."

"The bank's been tried before, you'd think they'd learn," Doc said.

"There'll always be greed as long as people think they can get a quick buck," Matt said, everybody agreed that Chris, Vin and Lee would be in the bank, while Matt and the others would be watching the street, then everybody left to get an early night. "Chris, you three come to the house for dinner tomorrow night, you can meet the twins," all three grinned at the pride in Matt's voice.


End file.
